Twisted Logic
by Lavender341
Summary: [oneshot] Axel wished Larxene would try to murder him more often...[Larxel]


«♥» Twisted Logic  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» By: Lavender341  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» Read and Reviewed by ONiONLADi777 (thanks Nikki!)  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» Disclaimer: If I owned KH, it would _not_ be rated E.  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» **Warning:** This is graphic. If you don't like it, then don't read it.  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It has been said that Nobodies do not have hearts. And if you do not have a heart, then you cannot feel.

But Axel knows this is wrong. He knows what he is feeling is _real_. He also knows the physical torture he is experiencing this very moment is real too; so why can't the emotional feeling that goes along with it be real?

He's decided, however, that real or not, this feels _good_.

But he's getting ahead of himself here. This feeling he has was not just out of the blue. No, it was created by one chaotic chain of events. And _all that_ started this morning, when one certain member got caught in the cross fire of Axel and Roxas—literally.

..::♥::.._Earlier that Morning_..::♥::..

"_AXEL_!!!!!!!" A shrill voice filled the halls of the Castle that Never Was. Lightning followed soon after.

Axel made a small noise that sounded like an "eek!" then proceeded to hide behind a very confused Marluxia. Slowly, Marluxia began to piece it together. "Axel…_what_ did you do to Larxy?"

Axel laughed nervously. "Let's just say she ended up on the _wrong_ end of a training session…" He gave another "eek!" and ran away as a very charred Nobody came around the corner. Marluxia wouldn't have even known who it was, had it not been for the lightning storm following close behind.

A door marked "X" opened a crack; a bright blue eye and a piece of gravity-defying blonde hair peeking through. Upon seeing Larxene outside, the door shut with a slam and a small scream.

Marluxia just sighed and walked away. Larxene trying to murder Axel and Roxas was one scene he had seen far too often.

Back in the hallway, bright bolts of lightning were being shot at number X's door.

"Larxene! Mercy!!!" Roxas screamed from inside. "It wasn't me!! It was _Axel_ who shot those flames at you!! I can't even control fire!"

Larxene growled under her breath and stormed down the hallway.

..::♥::..

Roxas carefully peeked out the door to see if she was gone. Seeing that it was safe, he opened the door all the way. A thoroughly confused (and drunk) Luxord stood outside.

"Uh...Roxas…? Why are you in my room…?"

Roxas laughed nervously. "Heh...no reason…" He then took off running down the hall.

Luxord shrugged and took another swig of the Heineken he was holding.

..::♥::..

Without warning, the door to room number VIII was kicked open. Larxene glared at the poor Axel; lightning flashing in her eyes. (Axel noticed that Larxene looked _hot_ when she was murderous)

"Well…I see you're no longer charred…"

"_Axel_, when I get through with you…you're going to wish that you had _never_ used those flames of yours!"

Summoning her daggers, she slowly advanced towards Axel, who was currently helplessly huddled up on the bed.

He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

But the impact never came. Instead, he felt soft lips pressing against his own.

His emerald eyes shot open and widened to a very unhealthy size. Pulling away, he stared at Larxene in disbelief. "What are you--?"

To his surprise, Larxene's eyes were filled with sparkling tears. "Axel…I don't want to murder you. I—I _love_ you."

Axel gasped. "Larxene…I had no idea. Honestly, I thought I was going to meet my end a few moments ago. But if you love me, why do you insist on trying to murder me so often…?"

"Because…I was in love with Marly too! And I didn't want him to know that I loved _you_ instead of him. I mean, every single time I was in bed with him, it would get filled with flowers the moment he got aroused! It was _really_ annoying.I would rather have _fire_ instead…"

Axel grinned a bit evilly for a moment, then pulled Larxene onto the bed and began to strip her easily.

He carefully lifted off her tight black tank top, discarding it somewhere on the floor behind them. He quickly took off his own red shirt as well.

Straddling her legs, he positioned himself above her; staring at her chest. He couldn't help but notice her breasts _must_ have been a C cup at least. He leaned down and unhooked her front-close black lacey bra. Pulling it off; her soft breasts were revealed to him. He lowered his face down, and began to gently kiss her left breast. Moving closer and closer, he put his lips over her pink nipple and sucked gently. She moaned and arched her back into his body; begging for the feel of his mouth against her skin. He kissed the rest of her left and moved into the smooth area between her breasts. Her moans were turning into soft meows as he moved along every inch of her chest, kissing and sucking lightly. Axel moved slowly up to her collarbone; tracing his lips along it. She squirmed under the gentle feel of his mouth, begging for more. His trail of fiery kisses led up to her jaw. Lightly, he kissed from ear to ear—all along her jaw and back down her neck. She meowed; small sparks of lightning showing in her eyes.

Axel pulled himself upright and pulled both of their pants off hurriedly. He lowered himself onto her and quickly entered. Letting out a loud moan, Larxene quickly grabbed his mouth and claimed it with her own. Her tongue slipped inside; searching every corner of his mouth as he slowly moved in and out of her. She gripped his silky spikes of hair tightly as he moved faster and faster; grinding against her. She screamed out his name and moaned more and more as he reached his climax. Larxene quickly flipped over, pinning him down under her. She moved to his ears, kissing and biting roughly. With her tongue, she gently outlined every crevasse of his ear. He began to whimper underneath her. "Don't stop…" he pleaded, moaning more. She began to kiss down his chest and onto his well-toned stomach. He arched his back; whimpering for more as her mouth gently bit into his flesh. Larxene used her nails to gently scrape across his stomach and onto his back. He gripped onto her shoulders with each scratch she made across his skin.

She moved up to his chest and lay there; exhausted. He could feel her heartbeat beating rapidly against his chest. Larxene could feel his too; beating just as fast. Axel glanced at the digital clock next to his bed, the bright red numbers reading "2:20 P.M.". Axel laughed softly to himself, recalling the fact that the clock had read "11:30 A.M." when Larxene first burst into his room. He held her gently against him, feeling her chest move up and down with each breath. She buried her face into his neck, and he could feel her teeth chattering. He smiled a bit evilly to himself; he knew she had _loved_ it.

But, oh, no, he wasn't done just _yet_. Using his nails, he gently traced the outline of her breasts and the area surrounding them. Larxene began to whimper a bit with each breath she took. Axel smiled again while tracing his fingers from her collarbone to her breasts over and over again. Larxene's whimpers soon turned into flat-out moans. The lighter he went, the louder she moaned.

Axel was so wrapped up in pleasuring her (and getting pleasured by her being pleasured) that he didn't even hear the door open.

"Axel?! _Larxene_?!"

..::♥::..

Axel immediately glanced up. "_Roxas_?! What are you doing here?!"

"I should ask you the same thing!! Axel, what are you _thinking_?! I-I thought I was your--!!" Roxas' eyes were wide and his breaths came in short gasps. In the corners of his eyes, Axel could see the beginnings of tears.

"Roxas…I-I'm sorry." Axel pleaded with him. Larxene, meanwhile, had slipped out of Axel's arms and was putting her clothes back on quickly.

Roxas looked at Axel sadly, tears beginning to spill down his face. He spoke to him in a soft voice, "How could you…? After all we've done…" He then spun around and ran out the door.

"Roxas! Wait!" Axel got out of bed and put his own clothes on hurriedly.

"Axel…I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Larxene watched him sadly. He didn't know she was even capable of feeling sympathetic.

"You couldn't have known…it's alright..." Now completely dressed, Larxene headed for the door, leaving Axel to finish getting dressed. She paused in the doorway, looking back over her shoulder. "I really am sorry, Axel. I hope things are okay between you and Roxas. I'll see you later…" With that, she walked out.

..::♥::..

Axel zipped up his trench coat and put on his shoes as he ran out of his room. Searching the halls, he looked for Roxas. Sighing sadly, he walked outside into the rain. He couldn't find the blonde Keyblade wielder anywhere.

He leaned against a wall in the alley with his eyes closed. Tears silently slipped down his face. He felt someone place a hand lightly on his shoulder and his emerald eyes snapped open. The gentle face of Larxene stared back at him. "Axel…it's okay. If Roxas is going to act like that, he's not worth chasing after anyway."

"He's my best friend…and maybe even my lover. And now…he's gone."

"Axel, he's not gone. He's moping in his room right now!" Axel looked up at her with a bit of hope. Maybe, things wouldn't be so bad after all. "Come on, Axel; let's get out of this rain." Axel nodded and let Larxene lead him to the Castle that Never Was.

"Larxene..?"

"Yes, Axel?"

"I think Xemnas is a dirty liar." Larxene stopped and looked at Axel. "What do you mean..?"

"He always told us Nobodies don't have hearts. Well, if we don't have hearts, how can I feel so sad, guilty, and in love all at once? There's got to be more than this out there…somewhere."

Larxene continued walking. "I think there is something out there. Even for Nobodies like us."

As they approached the castle, Axel pulled Larxene into a kiss. "We'll find it together. Okay?"

"Okay." She agreed; kissing him again.

Axel just knew life would never be the same.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» A/N: I love Axel x Larxene. They're just so cute together! I can't believe I wrote this, though. I didn't know I could get so _dirty_. Well, prepare for more of that, as I've got a yaoi story in the works! If enough of you like this, I may just put out a piece of pure Axel x Larxene fluff. Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
